1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption refrigeration system using refrigerant and absorbent and, more particularly, to an improved absorption refrigeration system providing a receiver for receiving absorbent solution from a rectifier which is disposed below the rectifier and communicates with the lower portion of a generator through a passage means for directing the absorbent to the generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some absorption cooling and heating system use water as the medium of refrigerant compositions such as water-lithium halide or ammonia-water. It is known that organic compounds, such as halogenated methane-dimethyl formamide and halogenated methane-furan, have been used as the refrigerant compositions. However, the construction of conventional absorption type cooling and heating machines as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,993 has a problem that the organic absorbent contained in the refrigerant composition tends to be decomposed by local overheating at the heater in a generator, whereby the performance of the solution is lowered. Further, the absorbent solution necessarily drops from the rectifier onto the liquid in the generator, thus hindering evaporation of the refrigerant in the generator. Furthermore, the prior art absorption type cooling and heating machines do not necessarily have a satisfactory thermal efficiency, because the heat source of the heater in the generator is used simply for heating the aforementioned solution.